The Secret Life of Andy McNally
by kmart92
Summary: What if Oliver uncovered a secret that Andy's been trying to hide? A little bit Crossover-ish based on Stick-it.


_**Disclaimer: **__**Rookie **__**Blue **__**may **__**be **__**my **__**life, **__**but **__**every **__**morning **__**when **__**I **__**wake **__**up, **__**I **__**curse **__**the **__**universe **__**for **__**not **__**letting **__**me **__**own **__**it.**_

_**This **__**is **__**just **__**an **__**idea **__**I **__**had **__**a **__**while **__**ago **__**and **__**now **__**I've **__**eventually **__**gotten **__**around **__**to **__**writing **__**it. **__**This **__**is **__**only **__**a **__**one-shot, **__**I **__**repeat, **__**a **__**one-shot **__**and **__**I **__**was **__**considering **__**turning **__**it **__**into **__**M, **__**but **__**I **__**refrained **__**and **__**found **__**what **__**I **__**think **__**is **__**the **__**perfect **__**way **__**to **__**end **__**it. **__**Hope **__**you **__**like! **__**Please **__**review **__**and **__**let **__**me **__**know!  
><strong>_

"Just leave it alone, Shaw!" Andy's voice rang out through the station and several heads looked up to see her marching through the doors with Oliver practically quickstepping to keep up with her. By the time they passed by the front desk, he'd almost given up on extracting anything more from her, and instead, set his eyes on another target, allowing her for the time being to escape into the locker rooms.

"Did you know about this?" Oliver screeched, still a little dumbfounded by the insight he just received. _How __could __he __have __missed __this __vital __piece __of __information?_

"About what?"

"About McNally's crazy flexibility!"

"Yeah, of course," Traci responded, her eyes nervously flitting to the faces of other officers nearby, curious as to Oliver's burst of excitement, and silently beseeched him to lower his voice. "I'm her best friend, of course I know. Plus I may have 'coerced' her into letting it slip one drunken girls' night and then had to hound her for weeks before she gave in!"

"She _showed _you?" His eyes went wide and he knew in that moment that he'd do everything in his power to see this for himself.

"Yeah, she did her whole routine for me, and I gotta say, it was pretty impressive." Traci caught his surprised and confused expression when she mentioned 'routine'. "You know she did gymnastics right up until her mum left, didn't you?" His mouth dropped open slightly and he only just managed to retain the ability to shake his head. "She started when she was like 5 and apparently she was really gifted, like a super-gymnast, and if she hadn't decided to be a cop, she probably could've gone professional, maybe even made it to the Olympics. But she says it's not a part of her life anymore and hates talking about it, so I wouldn't mention it again if I were you. But don't go spreading it around, she'll kill me!"

"Uh huh, sure." Oliver's mind was now elsewhere, plotting how to get Andy McNally to show off her tricks. He definitely would not be heading Nash's caution.

"Hey guys, what's up? D'ya survive the desk, Traci? It must be such a bummer to be stuck here for the 3rd day in a row." Chris and Dov emerged through the front doors and launched themselves straight into conversation.

"Oh you'll get over it," Gail sniped as she approached the little group, earning her an eye roll from Dov.

"Gee, thanks Gail."

Oliver, who was still obviously preoccupied, didn't even hear the conversation and was somewhat surprised to find the other rookies crowding the desk. He plunged back into his previous train of thought. "So I gather you all knew about this as well?"

"Shaw," Traci warned, shooting him a glare to tell him to keep his mouth shut.

"What? What are you talking about, sir?" Chris piped up.

"What do we know about?" Dov's internal gossip metre perked up.

"McNally's hidden past?" Seeing two frowns, one marked widening of the eyes and Traci's firm shake of the head, he continued. "I've uncovered a bit of dirt on your fellow rook and it turns out that she's been hiding a dark secret. Andy McNally used to be a gymnast! Like a real, honest to God back-flipping gymnast! Can you believe that?"

"WHAT!" All three jumped in at once, while Traci dropped her head onto the table and groaned. "How'd you find this out?"

_Flashback_

_"You ok, McNally?" Shaw walked over to the figure crouched on the ground._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little cramped that's all." Andy's face was scrunched up in pain, rubbing at her calf muscles and breathing hard. She'd just chased down a bag snatcher for over 3 blocks before eventually tackling him to the ground in an alleyway. "Just need to stretch a bit." She took off her gun belt and passed it to him, turning away from the car to loosen up her muscles._

_Oliver raised both eyebrows in astonishment as he watched her lift a leg, holding onto it by the ankle and raised it up to her face at full stretch, then the other followed. His jaw gaped as Andy balanced on one leg when she pulled the other behind her and lifted it practically over her shoulder and repeated that action. He actually had to clamp a hand over his mouth when she literally bent over backwards and twisted her body into a bridge. When she stood back up and looked at Oliver's expression, almost immediately regretting her previous actions. _

_"Holy crap, McNally! What the hell was that? What are you, some kind of contortionist?" His mouth seemed to be permanently stuck in a 'o' shape as he continued to stare at her._

_"It's no big deal, Oliver." Andy replied as nonchalantly as she could manage, walking towards the car in an attempt to brush off the topic. "Just something I learned when I was younger."_

_"You've been holding out on us, McNally, you can't just do something like that and expect me to drop this!" He tried to block her from opening the car door._

_"Well, I've got nothing more to say, and it's really not anything that amazing. Just a couple of tricks, that's all." She nudged him aside and slammed the door in his face before he could reply._

_Still, that didn't stop him from nagging her during the very looong ride back to the station._

_End Flashback_

A few seconds later, Andy walked out of the locker room and was immediately attacked by the four, who babbled questions at her. She panicked for a moment before noticing Traci quietly and guiltily approaching. "Traci! What've you done? You told them!"

"Don't blame Nash, there's no possible way you can get out of this, McNally!" Oliver cut in, "Now, can make this all go away if you give us a little demonstration."

"I'm not talking about this." Andy pushed past them all and slung her bag back over her shoulder and headed for the doors.

...

He looked through the peep-hole and was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Shaw? What're you doing here? Is anything wrong? What's happened to Andy?"

"No, everything's ok Tommy, Andy's fine, don't worry." He saw Tommy visibly sigh in relief. "Look, I know it's late but I kinda have a favour to ask you."

"Ookaay. Well you'd better come in then." He gestured to the couch, taking a seat himself in his own armchair before getting up again and walking towards the kitchen. "You want a drink? I'm afraid I've only got coke or juice."

"I'm ok thanks Tommy, I can't stay long. So, how's things going for you? I heard you've doing well." Oliver made himself comfortable and glanced around at the apartment.

"Yeah, I'm sticking with the program, and it's getting easier. Coming up to a year next month." He took a sip of coke as he broke off, then squinted at his former rookie, trying to figure out why he was there. "But enough about me, you said you needed a favour?"

"Uh, right. Um, this may sound like a peculiar question and I don't exactly have time to explain, but I'm sure Andy will fill you in later, but I was wondering if you had any photos of Andy when she did gymnastics?"

Tommy frowned in confusion. "Really? Not exactly what I expected. Uh, well I've got heaps of them somewhere, probably in the box along with her trophies and medals. Hold on." He then disappeared into a back room for a few minutes.

Oliver heard doors slide open and shut, draws slam and a slight groan as he presumably went down on hands and knees to check under his bed. Eventually he emerged with a rather large box in his hands, causing Oliver's eyes to immediately light up and he eagerly jumped off the couch to see what was inside.

...

20 minutes later, Oliver whistled his way back to the car with several choice photographs in his possession as incriminating evidence. He had all the ammunition he needed for her blackmail, but now he just had to wait for her to take the bait. Fortunately for him, he'd already planted the seed and it'd only be a matter of time until she called.

...

"Hey Dad, how are you? I was just about to call. I was thinking maybe I could cook you dinner on Saturday after shift, or we could go out, whatever you like."

"A home-cooked meal sounds great, honey. And I'm fine, good really. Still hanging in there. But, um, I just got a... a weird visit from a pal of yours, Oliver Shaw, and he was asking about photos of you doing gymnastics, and..."

"Oh my God! What did you say? You didn't show him any did you?" Andy all but yelled down the phone. She'd forgotten all about those stupid pictures. _I __knew __I __should __have __burnt __them __when __I __had __the __chance._

"Well, yeah, he took a few of them with him. Andy, what's this all about?"

"Crap! Oh, I'm so sorry Dad, I have to go. I'll call you later, ok?" She didn't even wait for his answer before she hung up and dialled another number.

"Hello!" The voice was far too cheery for her liking.

"OLIVER!"

"Ah, nice to hear from you too, McNally!" he chuckled down the phone, putting his hand over the mouthpiece as he mouthed to Zoe who it was.

"Don't play with me, Shaw, I know you have the photos! I want them back!"

"Well all you had to do was ask, McNally. I'd be perfectly happy to return them to you on one condition. You agree to perform for us and I'll give you the photos, otherwise, if you say no, I have access to a very fast photocopier which comes in very handy in situations like this!" Oliver grinned, almost able to hear her scowling through the phone and pacing her apartment.

She paused for a couple of seconds, letting this whole situation sink in. "Who's us?"

"Oh, you know, just the gang. Us TO's, and Jerry as well, not to mention the rest of you rooks. It'll be quite the show! So, what d'ya say?"

"NO WAY! I'm not doing it!"

"Ok, if you feel that strongly about it, that's fine by me. Just excuse me for a moment, McNally, while I find the start button." He held the phone away from his mouth a little and yelled out loud enough for her still to be able to hear clearly, "Hey, Zoe, can you help me photocopy this please? I'll be needing at least 30 copies."

"NO! Wait! Just... Urrgghh!" He thought he heard a muttering of 'I can't believe I'm about to do this'. "Fine. Ok. I'll do it. But you have to give the photos back, and then you'll drop this whole..." she gestured wildly with her hands, "... stupid thing, right?"

"Of course! So there's the gym a few blocks from the station that has a huge gymnasium section, we can all go over there after shift tomorrow. How does that sound? Good? Great! It's been a pleasure doing business with you, McNally! See you tomorrow, have a great night!"

Before she could even formulate her protest she heard the beeping in her ear telling her the call had been disconnected. In frustration she threw down the phone and stormed off to her room like she was suddenly 10yrs old again. _Tomorrow's __gonna __be __just __peachy!_

...

Oliver cackled as he perused the photos again, still finding her posing hilarious.

"What are they?" Sam's voice snapped him back to reality and his grin widened as he willingly handed over the photos, knowing exactly what response he'd get.

"Is that...?" His jaw dropped.

"Yep."

"Wow!"

"Uh huh."

"But... when, how?"

"Come with me, I have to tell Jerry and Noelle anyway."

...

Whoops and cat-calls greeted her as she left the locker room and instantly her features rearranged themselves into a grimace.

"Oh come on, now, McNally, don't be like that. Today's the big day!"

"Well _excuse __me_ for not being totally thrilled by the fact that I'll be undergoing complete humiliation this afternoon. I'm just bubbling with excitement, can't you tell?" She spat back, her voice dry and sarcastic.

"You'll be fine, McNally," Sam jumped in, still holding onto a picture of her posed on a beam, grinning madly and holding a trophy in one hand and using her other to jut her hip out just slightly. _Even __as __a __teenager, __she __looked __hot_. "Besides, it looks as if you're pretty experienced," he said glancing down at the photo before holding it up for her to see. "I think this one's my favourite." He grinned as she lunged at him, pulling his hand away from her grasp before she grabbed his wrist and yanked the offending object away from him.

"Hand 'em over _now_, Oliver." She bellowed, fixing him with a withering glare as he rolled his eyes and reluctantly held them out to her.

"Wait, there are photos? Can we see?" Dov appeared behind her and tried to sneak a glance over her shoulder but she clung to them tightly against her chest.

"You'll all get to see it after shift. Until then, not a word about it, you hear me?" With that, Andy whipped around and flung herself into her usual seat for parade.

...

Every few seconds he would turn his head to stare at her, still trying to wrap his head around it. She saw Sam open and close his mouth several times before he eventually spoke up.

"I'm wounded to think you wouldn't care to share this little piece of info with your _partner_, McNally. I mean, all this time I was sitting next to someone who could potentially be as awesome as me and I didn't even know it!" His smirk caused her to snort and huff.

"I thought I said no talking about it."

"But you've been hiding this from me, McNally, and I now that it's finally come out, I wanna hear everything about it." Sam added the dimples in an attempt to sway her, hoping she'd divulge even a titbit.

"Not a chance. You'll just have to wait for tonight." Andy crossed her arms and stared out her window, her voice told him in no uncertain terms that the conversation was finished. But she could see him watching her through the glass, looking her up and down with a heated expression.

"Stop it!" she ordered, not even looking back at him.

"Stop what?" Sam asked innocently.

"Stop trying to picture me in a leotard!"

"Can't blame a guy for dreaming, McNally." He winked at her, still not stopping his staring.

"Yeah well, you can save your dreams for later, if you don't mind. Right now, I'd rather focus on the job."

Sam smirked as she turned her attention back to outside her window. "Will do, McNally, will do." He took a few extra seconds to skim his eyes over her form again.

"SAM! Stop it!"

He held his hands up and surrender. "Ok, ok. No staring, got it."

...

After shift, the group made their way over to the gym, everyone busting with excitement and anticipation. With the exception of Andy of course. Fortunately for her, the gym was practically deserted. Begrudgingly, she sorted through a pile of the gym's leotards until she picked up a deep green one with silver sparkles that she thought would fit her and made her way to the change rooms, making sure to stretch before returning to the others.

First things first, Andy confiscated all phones and placed them in a pile over in a far corner to ensure that none of her tricks would be shown to the outside world. Then, with a quick explanation that she'd be running through one routine and one only of each apparatus, she did a little bow and walked over to the vault, inspecting it's condition and made her way to the end of the run. Rubbing her hands with chalk, she looked back at Oliver who was ushering her along with a hand gesture, took several deep breaths and focused her sights on the runway.

Andy took off at a sprint towards the vault, barrelling straight into a front handspring forward with a longitudinal axis turn before landing centre on the mat behind, sticking the landing perfectly. She exhaled heavily, glad the first one was over and now her nerves were lessened, and she looked over to the group who'd up to this point remained silent. At least 5 of them had their mouths agape like cod-fish and Sam looked like he was in shock, still trying to process what she just did. Then a few seconds later they erupted into cheers, and she thought she heard Traci say something like, 'Girl, I ain't never seen you do _that_ before.'

Andy smiled, happy with the response and moved over to the bars, attaching grips to her hands along the way. Mentally planning out her routine, Andy walked around the bars, analysing the height and picturing the tricks. Finally she launched herself up onto the lower bar and immediately began to flip. She spun her body over and over the bar several times before changing grip and flinging herself onto the higher bar, hearing the loud gasp from the group nearby as she safely made the distance and continued with her turns. Many flight elements later, Andy paused mid-air into a handstand, then let her body fall back into a twist as she held on to the bar with only one hand and swung herself back up into a close bar circle. Increasing her speed as she looped the bar 5 times, Andy released her grip and did a double 360 forward dismount and again stuck the landing, earning her another round of whistles.

Not stopping to look at their faces, just eager to finish and get back to her normal life, Andy marched straight over to the beam and without any preamble, did a running front flip onto the beam. Adding a few little toe flicks just for the sake of it, she then started her serious moves. Jumping into a high leg split, followed by full turn on her right foot, then a front handspring to the end of the beam. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, Andy steadied herself for her most difficult skill yet. A triple back-flip landed her just on the edge of the other end, Andy slowly balanced her body again, before bending, placing her hands firmly on the beam and swinging her legs under the beam, spun back up into another flip. Then, judging the distance she had left of the beam, pointed her toe and started her dismount. Performing another double front handspring, she somersaulted into the air and landed square on the mat, holding her arms out to balance herself and then straightened her body and fist pumped the air, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

A little tired from the beam, Andy took a few minutes break to hydrate herself and stretch again, all the while hearing the group, especially Dov, yabbering about 'Did you see that flip?' 'How does she do that?'.

Eventually she made her way over to her bag and removed her ipod, hooking it up to the gym's stereo system and selecting the song she thought most appropriate for her next routine. As she moved into the middle of the mat and struck a pose, kneeling down and pressing her body back into the mat so her shoulders and head were lying flat against it and her arms stretched behind her head, the music started, some unfamiliar song with a strong drum beat and violin.

Andy waited a few seconds before she rose up until she was kneeling on one knee, letting her arms flow around her with the music. When she stood, she simultaneously lifted her left leg until it was straight and parallel to her body, just like she's unconsciously showed Oliver the day prior. Then she lowered it halfway and curled it behind her and used her hand to guide it backwards and over her shoulder, still balancing on one leg. Andy replaced her foot to the ground and immediately moved into a double back-flip until she was perfectly in line with the border, before dropping down to spin on her knee over to the corner, where she stood back up and flew into a cartwheel and triple forward handspring into the opposite corner. A few more similar flips and Andy added some extra double twist pikes to the mix, followed by a couple of dance moves that took her over to the edge where everyone was standing.

Andy took this opportunity to look once again at her friends' faces. She noticed Sam's expression, like he'd just swallowed his tongue, and caught the unmistakeable flash of desire coursing through his eyes as he watched her. _Maybe __this __wouldn't __turn __out __so __bad __after __all! _Andy decided to turn up the heat a little, and focused her eyes solely on him as she continued her routine, making her moves take a turn towards being undeniably seductive.

Sam's eyes kept running up and down all over her body, taking in every inch of the tight fabric clinging to her curves, and feasting on her exposed flesh. He had a continual fight to control the urge to interrupt her so he could take her right then and there on the floor in front of everyone. When she did the splits, sliding slowly and sensually down to the floor and back up, never letting her gaze falter, Sam's resolve almost immediately came undone as he felt his body reacting quickly to the sight of her performing for him. There was no way he could deny his blatant want of her now. Blinking in an attempt to maintain composure, he shoved his hands in his pockets and steadfastly avoided the watchful eyes of both his friends and hers who were closely studying his face tense and struggle to remain unaffected.

Doing a double back-flip, Andy landed perfectly in the middle of the mat and dropped to one knee, flicking a hand up in the air as the finishing signal as the music ended, before doing a few bows as the group clapped and hooted. Dov was already talking a mile a minute, almost reciting a play by play of the whole thing in case Chris and Traci missed anything, and Gail begrudgingly admitted she was good, while forcing back the instant jealousy at her talent and attention. Noelle and Jerry were chatting quietly amongst themselves, still in a little shock at what they'd just seen, each asking the other 'how come they didn't know anything about this' and 'how could anyone be _that_ flexible?', neither noticing Oliver's absence from the conversation until a slap of Jerry's back caused them to refocus their attention on his line of sight. _The __inevitable __was __finally __about __to __happen_.

Andy stayed on the floor trying to regain her breath and starting her cool-down process, before she noticed Sam walking steadily towards her, mouth still open in awe and eyes wide and dark. She grinned in triumph when he stood in front of her, inside her personal space and definitely skating close to overstepping the 'friends' line, but she couldn't bring herself to care, especially when she was about to get want she'd wanted for so long now.

Sam shook his head at her, still disbelieving that he'd actually seen her do that. "I can't believe I never knew about this!" His heartbeat was picking up from their closeness, but he kept his hands clenched in his pockets.

She smiled sassily, "Yeah, well, I probably would have told you eventually."

"Really?" His eyes alternated between her eyes and her lips, knowing that any moment he'd finally let go of everything that was holding him back just so he could taste her again.

Andy nodded and took a tiny step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mmhmm," she purred, letting her tongue sneak out to wet her lips. _No __going __back __this __time_.

Sam gulped audibly and forced himself to calm down. He leaned his head down towards hers a bit more, lowering his voice to a husky whisper. _Now __or __never_. "You know, I've gotta be honest, McNally, you've got me way more than turned on right now." He finally took his hands out and drew her waist closer until their hips were touching and there was no way she couldn't feel exactly what she was doing to him. He was hungry for her.

Andy arched an eyebrow and slid both her hands down his chest, hooking her fingers through his belt loops, bringing him flush against her and revelled in the slight groan she extracted from him before he could stop himself. "Did you see something you liked, _Officer __Swarek_?" she murmured.

He was barely able to nod his head. "You have no idea!" His voice came out ragged, almost like a moan and it was clear that she was effecting him so much that his head was swimming in lust. "Got any more of those moves to show me?"

She grinned saucily, gently biting her bottom lip in anticipation. "Plenty," she breathed out, leaning her head back just a little. "My place?"

"Lead the way!"

...

_**So, what d'ya think? I probably should have mentioned that I know nothing about gymnastics, but I'm sure you guessed that already, but I hope I wrote it ok. I suppose I could have taken this a little further but I felt this should end here, you can always finish it off in your head (I'm sure you get the idea of where this was heading!) Please let me know your thoughts everyone, I really love it when I get reviews. Oh, and if you have any ideas for future stories that would be really appreciated! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
